Debris (OC)
Debris '''(pl. '''Pogorzelisko) - Piaskoskrzydła z ogromnym talentem szpiegowskim, uczennica Crystal Wingletu pod opieką Deathwinner'a. Wygląd Debris ma ciemne jak na Piaskoskrzydłą łuski i czarne oczy o fioletowym odcieniu. Na jej skrzydłach znajdują się ciemne plamy. Charakter i umiejętności Debris jest zimna i oschła, nie lubi rozmawiać z innymi smokami. Mimo to jest świetnym szpiegiem, potrafi dobrze ocenić emocje innego smoka, i, czy coś ukrywa. Deathwinner określił, iż jej głowa jest tak zajęta oceną innych smoków, że nie ma tam miejsca na rozmowy z nimi. Ponadto Debris całkiem dobrze widzi w ciemności, a jad w jej ogonie jest wyjątkowo mocny. Historia Pochodzenie Debris jest owiane tajemnicą. Była wychowywana przez przybranych rodziców, dwa Piaskoskrzydłe, ale krążą słuchy, że jest... córką Żagwi. Nikt nie zna jej ojca, a Żagiew podobno nie miała partnera, ale... nie wszyscy muszą o wszystkim wiedzieć. Debris jest zdeterminowana, aby dowiedzieć się, czy to prawda, ponieważ według tej teorii ojcem smoczycy jest Wieszcz! Debris jest dumna z takich przodków, ale nie wszyscy się z tym zgadzają. Musi więc działać na własne szpony, odkryć czy to prawda, a to może doprowadzić do historii, o których niektóre smoki nawet nie śnią... Poza tym, jej jajo zostało znalezione przez Pale i Cactusa niedaleko miasta War's Den - ostoi chaosu i domu wszelkiego rodzaju rzezimieszków. Niełatwo tam znaleźć przyjazną duszę, więc smoczyca miała szczęście, że odnaleźli ją właśnie Cactus i Pale, wyjątkowo dobre smoki. Ciężko było przeżyć w tym zapomnianym przez świat miejscu. Zdolność Debris do obserwacji innych bardzo jej się przydała, i mimo niewielkiego wzrostu wszyscy zachowywali się przy niej ostrożnie. Ponadto, choć prawdziwych przyjaciół nie miała, potrafiła znaleźć sobie "znajomości". Do tego jej umiejętności przydawały się nieoficjalnym władcom War's Den, więc zawsze mogła się czuć bezpieczna. Mimo to nienawidziła tego miejsca. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale tak na prawdę nie chciała mieć domu, w którym nie ma przyjaciół, a jedynie wrogowie i sojusznicy. Zgłosiła się więc do Akademii Jadeitowa Góra, co oprócz tego pozwoli jej odkryć prawdę, a przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję. Cytaty po angielsku "Listen to me! I'm Debris and it isn't just an empty name. I leave havoc and debris in every place that roused me to anger. And I don't give up until every my enemies will burn. So try not to be count as one and tell me ..." - Debris threatens Igloo "Why do you hate them? Because they were more smart? More intelligent? Because they saw the bigger picture? They saw that death and pain is something we need to survive. To have what we need. What our relatives need. This is the lesson they taught me." - Debris about Blister and Morrowseer "Being a good spy doesn't depend on living in a shade, unknown by anyone. It depends on understanding other dragons and know how to use that." - Debris's thoughts in Crystal Story "Crystal Winglet was a good place. She could stay here, if '''he' wasn't here. This icy, smelly traitor... How could she learn here, with the dragon who tried to steal her egg and betray her parents?" - Debris's thoughts about leaving Crystal Winglet'' "Ahem... Deathwiner? Could you keep your eye on NightWing and RainWing? Sometimes Seeker looks like he wants to jugulate her..." - Debris asks Dethwinner to watch her wingletmates Cytaty po polsku "Słuchaj mnie! Nazywam się Pogorzelisko i to nie jest puste imię. Zostawiam spustoszenie i gruzy wszędzie, gdzie coś wzbudzi mój gniew. I nie poddaję się, dopóki nie spłonie każdy mój wróg. Postaraj się więc nie zaliczyć do tej kategorii i gadaj ..." - Pogorzelisko grozi Igloo "Dlaczego ich nienawidzicie? Bo byli mądrzejsi? Inteligentniejsi? Ponieważ widzieli szerszą perspektywę? Oni widzieli, że śmierć i ból są tym, czego potrzebujemy do przetrwania. Do posiadania tego, czego potrzebujemy. Czego nasi bliscy potrzebują. To lekcja, jakiej mnie nauczyli, lepsza od wszystkich innych." - Pogorzelisko o Żagwi i Wieszczu "Bycie dobrym szpiegiem nie polega na życiu w cieniu, nieznanym przez nikogo. Polega na zrozumieniu smoków i wiedzy, jak to wykorzystać." - Myśli Pogorzeliska w Kryształowej Historii "Kryształowe Skrzydełko było dobrym miejscem. Mogłaby tu zostać, gdyby '''jego '''tu nie było. Ten lodowaty, cuchnący zdrajca... Jak mogłaby się uczyć tutaj, ze smokiem, który próbował ukraść jej jajo i zdradzić jej rodziców?" - Myśli Pogorzeliska o opuszczeniu Kryształowego Skrzydełka "Ekhem... Zwycięzco Śmierci? Czy mógłbyś mieć na oku Nocoskrzydłego i Deszczoskrzydłą? Czasami Poszukiwacz wygląda, jakby chciał poderżnąć jej gardło..." - Pogorzelisko prosi Zwycięzce Śmierci o pilnowanie kolegów ze Skrzydełka Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię było polskie, a angielskie nie jest dokładnym tłumaczeniem - oznacza raczej "rumowisko" - lecz nie mogłam znaleźć dosłownego tłumaczenia *Jeśli teoria o jej rodzicach jest prawdziwa, oznacza to, że jej jajo musiało być gdzieś zahibernowane przez dłuższy czas, ponieważ wykluła się za panowania kolejnej królowej Piaskoskrzydłych, Anchor (Ostoi) *Chce znaleźć Obsydianowe Zwierciadło, w sumie nikt nie wie, dlaczego *Uwielbia czytać, najlepiej historie fantastyczne i opowieści o dawnych rodach królewskich *Z całego Crystal Wingletu najbardziej chce się zaprzyjaźnić ze Starseekerem i Lilly *Jej mocniejszy jad i dobry wzrok w ciemności mogą zostać uznane za zasługę tego, że jest hybrydą, ale to nie musi być prawda, może to być po prostu uwarunkowane genetycznie Galeria File:Sketch-1564442303056.png|ludzka forma Debris File:DebrisRef.png|Debris by WildLoner File:Sketch-1566041109135.png|Debris by Aisha Niagaru 1 Kategoria:Wymyślone Smoki Kategoria:Fanon